


On Point

by VolxdoSioda



Series: FFXV Kink Meme Fills [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Noctis and Prompto suffer for beauty, kinkmeme fill, royalty has High Standards for beauty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: "You realize you're gonna have to share a bathroom with Luna once you get married, right?""Yeah, and?""And she's gonna figure out your face isn't the one you roll out of bed with, idiot."Prompto and Noctis discuss appearances.





	On Point

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt: Noctis doing his makeup. And also, his eyebrows (because they're so on fleek, he obviously plucks them)._
> 
> _Do he and Prompto hog the hotel bathroom in the mornings sharing a mirror so they can do their makeup and make their hair perfect? Does Noct carry a makeup bag? Does he have eyeliner down to a science?_
> 
> Honestly, I headcanon this idea now. Royalty has high standards for everything, but appearance would be way up there.

"You realize you're gonna have to share a bathroom with Luna once you get married, right?"

"Yeah, and?"

"And she's gonna figure out your face isn't the one you roll out of bed with, idiot."

Noctis would roll his eyes, but he doesn't want to mess up his lashes. "Dude, part of the royal obligation is literally  _looking good._ I wish I was kidding, but trust me when I say most of what we do is our  _appearance._ You think Ravus just rolls out of bed looking that good?"

"Yeah no, pretty sure the guy plucks. And also dyes his hair, which I mean. Silver's his color, at least."

"Okay then, your point is null and void."

"Yeah, but how long's it been since she's actually  _seen_ her brother?" Prompto closes his eye, tilting his head in the mirror. "I can't tell if this is crooked or not."

Noctis looks over. The eyeliner is off by a smidgen - not enough to be noticeable, but enough to aggravate those in the know. He puts down his brush and takes Prompto's, tilting his head with one hand as he re-aligns everything with a few quick strokes of his finger. "There."

Prompto sighs enviously, taking back his brush. "Dude, you're a god at this, I swear."

"Not really. You do this for twenty years of your life and see how much easier it gets."

His friend grumbles. "Yeah well, give me a chance. I only started doing this when you started noticing me."

"Well then, don't complain when you mess up. Part of the learning process."

Noctis tilts his head in the mirror,  running a critical eye over himself. Part of the reason he hates Lestallum so much is the heat; sweat and soft powders don't go well together. And buying more is expensive. He doesn't need to give Ignis more headaches by spending all their gil on waterproof mascara and eyeliner. 

But he is still royalty, and the hope of his kingdom besides. Countless generations of Caelums would crawl out of their graves to shame him if he stopped his morning routines. He wasn't kidding when he said it's part of their obligation to look good - and despite Prompto's words, he imagines Lunafreya learned much the same he has. That he is responsible for his image, and his job is to take care of his kingdom, and part of the way to do that is by looking good. Looking like she is untouchable.

Some might view it as child abuse, but for Noctis, it's simply a way of life.

At least he has Prompto to commiserate with on the subject. 

"Okay, I think I'm good. Roast me, bro." Prompto turns to him, blue eyes standing out sharply against the delicate lines. Noctis hums, tilting his head to and fro, and eventually, nodding. 

"No, you did well. I'd add in a couple freckles, but that's optional."

"Really? You think I'd be able to pull freckles off?"

"A few, here, and here, maybe. It makes you look cute, approachable." He pulls out his lip liner and starts in again. A quick glance at the clock tells him Ignis will be knocking on the door in five minutes, and Gladio will be in five minutes after that. Just enough time to wrap up and get dressed.

"See you out there," Prompto says, and ducks out the door, leaving Noctis to his work.

He smears a pale pink across his lips to draw attention to them, and practices smiling in different ways in the mirror as he wets his hair and quickly washes it in the sink. He stares at himself in the mirror, debating on a style just as Ignis gently raps on the door.

"Five minutes, your Highness." 

"Understood." He settles on making it bouncy and carefree, and squirts a handful of mousse into his hand. He gets all his supplies back into the simple black satchel and everything cleaned and ordered again just in time for the door to open, and Gladio to barge in, bleary-eyed from sleep.

"Okay Princess, quit hogging the mirror. You'll have plenty of time to stare at yourself later."

It doesn't escape Noctis' attention that Gladio's gaze lingers a little too long on his still-wet hair, or his lips. Noctis just smiles, good-naturally chucking a "Yeah, sure," back behind him as he leaves. He winks at Prompto as he passes, who gives him a discreet thumbs-up. His appearance has been tested, and he has passed with flying colors as normal.

Time to start another day.


End file.
